


The Forest

by Acklestothefreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Asshole Dean, Bad Beginning, Big Brother Lucifer, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lubriel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Jessica Moore, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam x Jess - Freeform, Stubborn asshole Castiel, Wolf Pack, better middle, civilization v. wild, hopefully a good ending, pack mentality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acklestothefreckles/pseuds/Acklestothefreckles
Summary: Omegas are dwindling in the civilization packs, resulting in a depleted race. Castiel Novak is an omega, and since they're becoming increasingly rare, there was a law to protect them. Alpha Zachariah Novak put that in, up until he died and had to hand over the title of lead alpha to Michael, who everyone hated. He wreaked havoc and made it so omega's we're breeders, resulting in Castiel having to run away with his brother, Lucifer, to keep him safe. They went into the Forest, infamous for its legends and stories of people who went in and never came out. Revenge is all that's stuck on Castiel's mind, revenge on all alpha's who deserve it. But, is there something—or someone—in the forest to aid him or to stop him?





	1. Novak Pack

Castiel was a wealthy and privileged omega, and coming from the family that led the entire pack meant that everyone wanted to court him. He never let anyone, though, because he knew it was just for them to get up higher on the ladder and he had no possible mates in their pack. So he did whatever he want, because he was a precious omega. See, omegas in their pack and part of the country were dwindling, so they were a gift to have. They were treated rightfully and higher than alpha's. 

That made some alphas mad, one of them being his older brother Michael, who was to take over the pack when their father, Zachariah, died. But he was still alive, and until then, Castiel could rest easy. 

"I'll take that one," Castiel pointed at a glossy green apple, "it looks the best." The beta lady who happened to be selling the apples grinned at him. "Hopefully it should taste the best too." He just smiled at the woman and took the apple when she handed it to him, waving bye as he left. As he took a bite into the apple, he made a surprise noise. She was right, it did taste the best. "Castiel!" 

Castiel turned around slowly, because he knew no one in their right mind would ever harm an omega. His face lit up as he saw his favorite older brother run up to him, smiling softly down at him. "You go fast, couldn't you have waited for your apple while I was getting food for the next few days?" Lucifer ruffled his little brothers stark black hair, looking the exact opposite. While Castiel had black hair, fair skin and blue eyes; Lucifer had blonde hair and pale but not pasty skin. He too had blue eyes, which was their only resemblance to each other. 

"She has the best apples," Castiel reasoned, continuing his walking with his alpha brother by his side. Usually Castiel didn't feel entirely safe around alphas, even if it was illegal to harm them. Some didn't bother with rules, so he was cautious sometimes. Though, with Lucifer, he felt completely safe. "Sure, I believe you." The mood suddenly turned sour with somberness, and Castiel glanced at his brother in worry when anxiousness wafted off him. "You know we have to go back home, right?" 

The words made him grimace softly. Lucifer and him lived together out of he family house. Michael stayed, but that was expected and wanted because he was the main reason they left. He was a cruel alpha, like a child gone wrong. Hannah and Zachariah weren't impressed when they left, but they understood. Michael wasn't the most pleasant to have as a brother or a son, but tradition kept it so he was the heir. Castiel wished it was Lucifer, but he had forfeited that right when he moved out. See, Michael and him were twins, but they don't appreciate being mentioned like they were that close. Lucifer hated his twin brother off the bat, as did Castiel. Lucifer took a deep breath, scenting his brothers discomfort. "Mom says dad is ill." Blue eyes flashed up to paler ones, and they shared a dreaded look.

"That means Michael will..." Castiel inhaled deeply to calm himself. "If he becomes lead alpha, he will not hesitate to make omegas breeders. Lucifer, I refuse to be an omega like in the Hell pack." There was three main packs of civilization: Novak, Hell and Middle. Of course Castiel was in the Novak, as he was one of them. But in the Hell pack, it was literal hell, like its name. Things ran differently over there, under Abaddon. She was mateless, and Castiel knew it was so she would have no weaknesses. "I will make sure nothing happened to you, Cas." Lucifer growled disapprovingly. 

Castiel just stared off, thinking of what would happened when Michael took over. "If he does, there's always the Middle Pack." He muttered, thinking of Anna. He had traveled there once when he was in his early twenties and befriended her. If push came to shove, Castiel was sure she would take him into her pack. But, then again, Michael would be lead alpha and he would not take so kindly if another pack took an omega of his when they needed him. 

The only other place he would have a shot of surviving would be in the Forest. No one ventured there, so it was unclear whether the population of omegas was better there. It took up over half of their country, in the middle of all the big packs. A time ago, a smaller pack went in to claim it and become the largest pack, but only the alpha managed to come back. He spoke of the obscenities he saw, the torture his pack had endured before they were all killed and he was set free to relay the terrifying message. There was more than one pack in there, and they didn't have territories so it was hard to decipher where they would be. It was fend for yourself and they acted live real wolves. 

Acting like a real wolf was not on his agenda, so it would suit him best if he could make it into the Middle pack. "Anna? Castiel, you met her once." Lucifer rolled his eyes as they strolled the rest of the way through the fall festival. "And we had a good time," he purred, smiling as his brother laughed at him. "We both know nothing of the sorts happened between you two. Besides, she's with pup now." Castiel widened his eyes, staring at his brother with fascination. "She snagged herself a mate?" He asked incredulously, "All the more reason to visit!" When he last went, Castiel had listened to her express her worry of having no suitable late, as she had gone around and met them all, with no spark igniting within her that they were a suitable mate. He guessed someone else came over and they hit it off. 

Anna was thirty-one, and settled down with a family while Castiel, who was nearing 27, had not even started. "Should I consider settling down?" He voiced his thoughts aloud, only to be met with a growl. "Not until your ready, Cas. Just last weekend you were spewing how you weren't ready for a mate, let alone a pup." Castiel shrugged with a cheeky smile. "People change." 

"Not in a week!" 

Lucifer protested that thought all the way to the main house, Castiel finally settling him down by saying he was joking and hadn't even given starting a family a thought. But, in reality, he had. It sounded so appealing as he got older, and it was saddening that he had no possible mate within his pack, just like Anna had. That made him perk up, because if she had found hers, who's to say he wouldn't find his just as quick? "Lucifer and Castiel Novak." Lucifer told the monitor, and they quickly let them in without hesitation. Castiel looked at his brother from the passenger seat. They had gotten in the car awhile ago, but now it was finally silent. "Why do they treat us like we're royalty?"

Lucifer maneuvered the car into park, opening his door and sliding his sunglasses on his face. "Because we practically are." Castiel seemed satisfied with that and clambered out ungracefully, eliciting a chuckle from Lucifer. "For an omega, you're fairly clumsy." "For an alpha, you're soft." Castiel shot back, and he just rolled his eyes. They did that often; shooting stereotypical slurs at each other in a brotherly way. Castiel didn't take offense when Lucifer said it, as his tone was always light, as was his when he responded.

The minute they stepped into the manor, their coats were taken and their shoes were taken to be polished. Even a glass of water was given to them by the servants. They had quite the life, being in such a manor all the time. Castiel knew they were treated nicely, as when he was a child he always followed them around and acted like them until his mother whisked him away to learn how to behave like a proper Novak. It was never fun, now that he looked back on it. Being a servant was hard and he gave applause to those who did basically their whole lives. "No thank you," Castiel declined politely, instead pulling them in for a hug. 

"Nice to see you again, Holland." The woman smiled gratefully at him and pinched his cheeks, making them rosy. "I missed you, you fine young man. Time certainly did you well." She complimented, smoothing out his shirt. Holland was the woman he followed around all the time, and he was close to her. Crow feet was beginning to show by the corners of her eyes, and Castiel beamed. "As to you. How's Lyon and Elisabell?" Castiel ventured away with Holland, leaving Lucifer to stand there and wait for him awkwardly. He never really fit in with the manor rules, which was one of the many reasons he left to live elsewhere.

"Good, good. Elisabell is still unmated, which is disheartening. I'm almost sixty, I want to see my grandchildren before I go." Castiel frowned, shaking his head. "You're not going yet," he said firmly, his heart flipping with the thought of her dead. She was like a second mother to him. "Well, you could always meet her," Holland looked at him with 'the look', igniting a blush. "I have, Holl, and there wasn't anything." She sighed and frowned, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, I'm sure I'll get them soon. Now you need to go, Sir Zachariah isn't well, which is why you're here." Castiel opened his mouth, but Holland guided him back to Lucifer and kissed his cheek before leaving through the kitchen door. 

Lucifer relaxed slightly and the two went up the stairs, Castiel hesitating at the top of the stairs. "C'mon," Lucifer said, turning to see what was holding his little brother back. Castiel stood at the step before the second floor, eyes blown wide. "It reeks," he whispered. His cerulean blue eyes found Lucifer's who was just now inhaling the scent coherently. His face showed his emotions, making them both gulp. 

Both of their attentions were stolen as a door opened up and Hannah hurried out, fresh tear tracks on her face. "Oh, you're here!" She cried and pulled Lucifer into a hug, more tears flowing. "He's not doing so well, oh I don't know what to do!" Castiel nervously skittered around the edge of them, peeking into the room. The smell was stronger in there, burning his sensitive nose. "Dad?" He croaked, stepping in and standing a few feet from his bedside. Sluggishly, the covers moved and a thin arm stuck out to make Castiel get closer. "You said you were a bit ill, you didn't say it was this bad." He whimpered in distress, grasping his fathers hand as of it was glass. He looked like it: all skin and bones with no muscle or ounce of fat left on him. 

It was almost his time and Castiel wasn't ready. 

"Castiel—" His Dad tried to speak but he was cut off by a sneer. "Brother." Castiel whipped his head to see Michael standing there with a scowl. Instantly, a growl tore from Castiel as he smelt the victory coating his scent. "You disgusting piece of shit!" Castiel shouted, standing closer to his father. "You're taking enjoyment out of your own father dying!" Michael's scowl slipped away to be replaced with burning rage. "When I become—" "Back up, Michael." Lucifer was there suddenly, face upturned in a snarl and anger and protectiveness rolling off him.

It went silent, the room thick with tension and sadness. "Michael," their mom said with a broke voice, "come over here." Michael, who had only loved his mom in their family, listened and went out in the hall to hold her as she cried. Castiel watched with disdain until Michael disappeared from vision, turning his attention back to his father. "Please don't go," Castiel pleaded, falling to his knees as tears threatened to leak out. 

Lucifer stood by Castiel, watching his father with hurt eyes. "Leave." Zachariah finally gasped out, staring at them both. "What?" Castiel stammered, heart breaking in two at the thought of his father not wanting them there as he died. "Get far...far away," he stumbled with his words, grip tightening on his youngest sons hand. "It won't be safe when I—" he broke out into a fit of coughs, blood coming up. Lucifer moved quick, standing by his fathers other side and holding his shoulder comfortingly. 

Castiel stared into his fathers eyes, not loosening his grip. "Not until I'm forced too. I can't stand to the side and watch everything you did crumble into chaos under Michael, I won't stand for it." He refuted, softening the hardened look in his eyes. "Stay," Zachariah wheezed with difficulty, "safe." His eyes drifted close and Lucifer shook his shoulder, making them open slowly again. "You haven't even listened to our goodbyes." He said with defiance, hiding his pain.

"Even if I never showed it, I love you, dad. You made our pack the best it's ever been, and tried your hardest to be a good dad too. I'm sorry I left, but this life wasn't for me. I hope you can forgive me, even if it took me a long time to ask for it." Their dad stared at his son before weakly pulling him down, hugging him. "You're my son," a few tears escaped and he fell back to his pillows, Castiel getting him comfortable quickly. "I don't deserve your apology. You had no need to say it. I always loved you." He turned to look at Castiel and tapped his hand. "You were my happiness and pride. You are the beginning at making everything—" he cut himself off and tried to breath, and they both knew he couldn't breath. "better." He choked out and stared at the door, resulting in Castiel calling for his mom. 

She hurried in, make up ruined. "Honey?" She said worriedly, her omega scent drowned in distress and depression. She cried out, falling to his side and hugging him as his eyes closed. "I love you, I love you, I will always love you," she sobbed, and her scent lifted slightly when he whispered back for her to hear only. 

That was the day Zachariah died and Michael took over.


	2. The Beginning

One month. It had only been one month and yet Castiel had been harassed more time than he could ever count. He narrowly escaped a man in rut out on the streets, and he barely ever went out of the comfort of his own home. Lucifer had become his bodyguard, and he only ever went out with Lucifer there to protect him. "Hey, pretty little omega! Wanna take a ride?" An alpha shouted from across the street, eyes glinting dangerously as Castiel waited outside a shop for Lucifer. 

He was about respond when he heard a loud and feral growl echo around him. Lucifer stood there, eyes looking red from anger. The other alpha was gone in an instant, scampering off like a puppy that had been kicked. Ever since Michael took his role as lead alpha, he turned everyone against omegas and said they were to be used to make more. He was giving his consent for rape, and that made Castiel pissed. To ever think that he shared the same blood as him made him gag. 

Because of him, Castiel lost his sense of adventure in fear he would be taken advantage of. He lost his curiosity, because that could get him hurt worse now. He lost his courage because without the law stating omega weren't to be harmed, alphas could have a hay day with him. Everything that used to describe him were like a far fantasy, and he was someone new. A introverted, fearful omega. It was truly disgusting to see that the same thing happened the omegas, and he was proud to say that ever since Michael announced that omegas were to be breeders, there was riots and many omegas had left. 

Castiel wished he could leave, but he didn't want to leave Lucifer alone. His damn sense of righteousness was holding him back, but he couldn't complain. Lucifer was his protector, so he wouldn't abandon him. 

"I'm going to take the trash out." Castiel announced, determined after his pity party to try and regain some of his old traits. Small steps were the process to that. Lucifer looked at him and started to get up, but he just shook his head. "I'll be fine. It's literally fifteen feet away from the porch." Lucifer bit back a comment and instead nodded, tense. "Run there and back," he warned, and Castiel nodded. That was what he planned to do, whether he would admit it or not. 

But, as he stood at the door with trash in hand, Castiel found that it was a lot harder to leave the house without his brother. "It's fine," he chastised to himself, "it's twenty feet from the front door. Run, drop, and run back. Nothing too hard." He gulped and felt his stomach somersaulting violently, his gut telling him it was a bad idea. But he had to try and gain his old self back, he would not let Michael take what made him, him. 

Now filled with piping determination, Castiel flung open the door and braced himself before sprinting to the trash can quickly and throwing the trash in the can from five feet away before high tailing it out of there like he was in the Olympics. When he closed the door and touched the soft feel of the carpet under his feet, he relaxed and fell to the ground with a cry. It wasn't one of sadness, but it was one of happiness. 

Lucifer ran in, eyes wide and teeth bared. He dropped to his brothers side, making him look at him. "Is something wrong? Was there someone out there?" Castiel shook his head and sniffed, smiling. "No, no. It's just that I did it. I finally did it." 

After that, Castiel took out the trash every time it needed to be. After the tenth time, he relaxed enough to only jog there and back. He felt like he was taking something back that others had taken from him, and it gave him pride. Like he could conquer the world when he could barely conquer taking out the trash in the beginning. 

So, as he took out the trash, he was terrified when he was dragged off as he midway throwing it in the can. At first, he had no idea what was happening, and he was frozen in shock. But, he realized and he screamed, he screamed and kicked and punched. He thrashed in their hold, scratching and biting like a rabid dog. He was close to shifting when he was hit over the head harshly, making him pass out. 

—

Castiel didn't want to wake up. No, he could already feel the pain in the lower half of his body, and it made him cry. They took it again, they took what he earned and it was upsetting. Worst of all, he knew they left him with something he didn't want. He shakily sat up and winced, blinking blearily and noticing he was in an alleyway. Castiel trembled in fear, finding himself just in his underwear and torn shirt. 

Quietly, he slunk in the shadows until he went into an empty shop, eyes looking around until he saw someone sitting behind the counter, eyes closed. "C-Can I borrow your phone?" He said, voice cracking and the person opened their eyes with a startled expression. Their face turned into one of anger, and they ushered Castiel into the back, scowling. "I swear I hate this pack more and more. The only reason I'm staying here is because the omegas who stay come to me. Those motherfucking alphas who take pride in being rapist. I swear, I will kill those sons of bitches." 

Castiel just followed silently, and he gazed up at the man when he dropped a few pills in his hand. "They're to keep you from becoming pregnant." He said softly, holding out some clothes with them. He accepted, dry swallowing the pills in an instant. "I have to call my brother," he finally spoke again, now dressed in the clothes he had been given. "Sure, here you go." 

It didn't even take a ring before Lucifer picked up, asking desperately. "Castiel?" His voice was pure panic, and Castiel winced. "Hey, Luci." A feral growl sounded over the phone, reverberating enough that the man who helped him flinched. "What happened? Where'd you go?" Question after question was thrown at him, and he barely managed to contain the tears. "They took me, Luci," he croaked, blinking back the rapidly approaching tears. "I couldn't even stop them." 

"Tell me where you're at, now." His voice was deadly calm, so Castiel complied, terrified of what his brother was going to do. The moment he hung up the phone, Castiel withdrew back into himself and curled up on a chair in the corner, watching wearily as more people came in and went. After what seemed like a lifetime, Lucifer walked in and snarled as a alpha male passed him. The man jumped in fright and quickened his pace to get away. 

Lucifer was terrifying, he kept alphas on their toes and could kill any of them if he wanted. But he didn't. Because he had morals, but since some didn't, he guessed he would just have to lose his for them. "Where are your original clothes?" Lucifer didn't skip a beat, pulling Castiel in a hug too. "Here." Lucifer growled warningly, taking the clothes and eyeing the man. "I'm Adam," he gestured to a cowering Cas, "I helped him. I also have him so pills so you won't have to go through the whole mess of...you know what I mean." 

His eyes showed gratitude for a moment before he was holding his brother protectively and giving a short nod to Adam. "Thanks," he gruffly said before leaving, taking his brother home to pack his things. 

"We're leaving, pack light in a pack." Lucifer told Castiel as they entered the house. "Now let me help you." Castiel didn't refuse, just let his brother treat the bruises and scraped littering his body. "Take a shower," Lucifer said the softest he could manage, anger obviously threatening to make him rage and tear things apart. Castiel obliged, silently retreating to the bathroom and turning on the water. 

With that, tears finally sprung from his eyes and he curled up against the wall, listening to the water fall hard, hiding his sobs. They defiled him, they hurt him—a Novak! But that didn't matter anymore, no, he was just an omega to fuck and repopulate in hopes they get another omega to torture. Castiel lifted his head, getting up and staring into the mirror. His blue eyes were dead, eyes rimmed with a red that was what he was seeing. Michael was the cause of this, and Castiel will get his revenge. On those alphas and on him. A snarl left his mouth and before he knew it, his fist had shattered the mirror beyond repair. 

Castiel didn't cry, no, he just stared at himself in the fragments of the mirror. He was going to get his revenge, revenge for all omegas. The ones that were trapped in this awful pack and the ones who had to flee to protect themselves. Every alpha was horrible, and he vowed to make every single one of them pay for their mistakes. Lucifer would help him, he was his loyal brother. Maybe Anna too, she hated Michael with a passion too when he tried coming onto her. She was lucky her guards were there to forceful escort out of her premises. 

The shower now cold, Castiel just ducked his head under the stream of water and half dried his head to seem like he took a shower. He glanced down and winced when he saw blood covering his whole hand. Bits of glass were wedged into the crevices, so he plucked those out, face stoic. Then he ran it under the water, crying out a bit from the intense pain. He waited until the blood was gone before taking it out and drying it quickly before wrapping it up. 

Castiel went and waited patiently on their couch, eyes dried from crying. Lucifer had left after he cared for him, and let him bathe. He took his clothes, and it was no doubt in his mind Lucifer was paying them their respects. Castiel laughed dryly at that thought. They deserve everything Lucifer was going to give to them. A knock sounded from the front door, making Castiel jump and back up. 

He calmed, however, when he smelt Lucifer's fire and fresh rain scent. Yes, the two scents contradicted each other, but they smelled perfect for his brother. Castiel was quick to open the door, surprised and frightened to see the men who harmed him. Blood was stained all over them, giving Castiel satisfaction. "I wanted them to apologize." Lucifer explained, yanking their heads up by their hair. There was two of them: and he knew they were partners in crime. 

"We're sorry, please don't kill us." One pleaded, while the other stared at Castiel, his jeans rising. Castiel took a step back in disgust. "It's our job to make more omegas," the aroused one drawled, "consent doesn't matter if it's for the greater good." Suddenly, Lucifer made a move to snap his neck, which would be a truly gruesome sight if Castiel had not stopped him. "No. Death is too nice." His eyes took on a shine, amusement rolling off him in waves with self justice. 

"Cut them," His blue eyes turned hard. "You took something from me, so now I'm taking something from you." Fear ignited in their eyes as Castiel suddenly shifted, his black and brown wolf snarling angrily. Lucifer held them down, a smile on his face. "Only the best for the worst." He told them with a grin before they screamed, more blood staining them. 

—

Castiel was cleaned up again and then they were off, running to escape the hellish pack Michael had turned Novak pack into. They had shifted to wolves to make better time to get to Anna's pack. "That was smart of you," Lucifer complimented as they ran, the strap of the bags they packed hanging in their mouths. "I didn't want them to harm others." He slowed down a bit, sitting on his haunches and licking the paw, which was the hand he smashed through the mirror. "'Consent doesn't matter if it's for the greater good.'" He mocked, disgusted by the mans words. 

Lucifer sat in front of him, staring at him licking his injured paw. "What did you do? Your hand wasn't injured before." His fur bristled, and Castiel calmed him. "I punched the mirror in the bathroom. Pure anger I guess." He got back up on all fours, signaling he was ready to keep running. So they did, taking off in a sprint no person could keep up in. Lucifer, this time, was the one who stopped.

Castiel whined, slowing to a walk. "What now?" He poured as he put his bag on the ground because it was hurting his jaw. "Why don't we just go in the Forest?" Lucifer said slowly, looking to his left to see the beginning of the forest about a mile or two away from them. "Because we'll die?" Castiel said like it was the clearest thing to understand ever. "No, that over guy, he was lying for his life. Couldn't you tell?" His light brown and sandy fur wolf turned to face him. 

"No, I couldn't. What happened to the rest of his pack? They died, that's what! The Middle pack is safer for us—" "No, that's the first place Michael would look for us. He tracks us every night to make sure we're in the right place. It would look bad if his family abandoned him." Lucifer cut him off, a growing realization in his eyes. 

"That bastard planned for them to rape you." Lucifer growled pacing around unleashed fury making him shake. "He's planned it all!" An angry growl tore through the silent area, making Castiel back up on instinct. Lucifer noticed and calmed himself so his pheromones didn't make Castiel cower from him. "It's almost dark, and once he realizes we're gone," he turned his head to the original direction they were heading. "He'll go over to Anna and demand for us. And he'll search her pack for us." 

Castiel sat, looking at the Forest. "So it's safer in there than out here?" He said lowly, chest rumbling with an angered growl. "That speaks volumes about civilization." He was twitching, angry that his brother would do that to him. Wow, how much more could he hate him than he already did? "Castiel," Lucifer pranced nervously now, head looking up to the sky. "It's dark, it's the Forest or the Middle pack." Castiel suppressed the fear he had embedded in him from his early childhood, and marched to the direction of the Forest before sprinting to get there faster, Lucifer on his tail.

The Forest loomed in front of them, the trees standing like terrifying guards. It grew closer and closer, Castiel's breaths becoming more heavy with each paw hitting the ground. Then, they were under the security of the Forest, security from their brother. But, now they were in danger of whatever resided within the Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Um, should I say it'll get better eventually?


	3. The Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about the time skips, last one! I promise, hang in there :)

Castiel slowed to a stop, ears pricked forward as he heard the sound of rushing water. "Luce, do you heard that?" The omega questioned, excitement dancing in his voice. "What?" The older brother strained to find what his brother was hearing, but came up short. "It's water," Castiel cocked his head, worry in his stance. "I don't understand, how do you not hear it?" 

Lucifer turned his head away, embarrassed that he couldn't. His hearing had worsened since they'd been in the Forest, as he was taking on wolves who intended to mount his little brother. He had no idea how long they had been there, but it had to have been some time because both of their coats were matter with mud and some blood from fights. Not to mention that their ribs were protruding from them, their middles far too skinny to be healthy. Lucifer had some luck catching something for them to eat, and Castiel was the same with finding it. 

They made a team, but just them two alone wouldn't get them by the impending winter. "It's okay," Castiel blurted, returning to Lucifer's side and nudging him to follow him, "let's go drink and clean ourselves." The eldest nodded and trotted after his brother, eyes following his every move so he didn't lose him. He also managed their surroundings, making sure there were no wolves trying to land surprise attack them. 

Castiel did help Lucifer fight the wolves, in fact he had gotten much better at defending himself, but he wasn't the strength of an alpha. "Stop." Lucifer went up in front of Castiel looking around to see why he told him to stop. "There's people." He whispered, fixating his ears and gingerly taking a step forward to hear what they were doing. Castiel could pick out the occasional laugh, but it all halted when a twig snapped. His head jolted to the side, seeing Lucifer's guilty face as his back paw was standing on a now broken branch. 

He felt no annoyance, just fear. Castiel had felt a lot of that since entering the Forest. Neither of them had to even say the word, they just both were running their fastest to escape. Castiel jumped over a fallen tree and whimpered as he landed on his paw. The hand that had punched through the mirror was hurt worse now, thanks to the fact an alpha broke it when they first got in and it healed wrong. Lucifer turned his head and tripped, worried for him. Castiel just helped him up and took off again, his brother right beside him. 

Ears pricked, he heard the sound of wolves searching their wake, and indistinct noises. Castiel could feel his heart beating a million miles an hour, his body straining to rest because he was malnourished and dehydrated. But he didn't stop until they were well away from the possible danger, falling to a heap on the leaf covered ground. "That was terrifying," Lucifer commented after a minute of catching their breaths. 

"I thought they would immediately attack us," Castiel huffed, lying on his side and staring at his brother. He responded in a lackluster laugh, wheezing painfully. "We needed that water, though." Lucifer looked torn down, defeated. It broke Castiel's heart and he nuzzled him reassuringly. "We'll find another source. Why don't we try hunting?" 

It didn't take long for Castiel to pick up on the sound of deer, and they both could smell them clearly. They traipsed over to where they were, exhausted already. "We only need to take one down, single it out," Lucifer said, trying to sound hopeful. "we can do it." Castiel nodded and peeked over a bush, seeing the herd grazing peacefully, and he couldn't help but sigh and wish he could be like that. "That one," Lucifer nudged Castiel, breaking him out of his daydream and making him see the doe closest to them standing too far from the herd. They nodded at each other before slinking off in separate directions.

Castiel went to where he could forcefully make the herd run the opposite direction in front of the separated deer, making it so Lucifer could attack it and then have Castiel help him take it down. His eyes searched for Lucifer's, finding them and watching him lift his tail and shake it, signaling for him to go. It didn't take more than a second before Castiel jumped out and snarled, startling the deer to rush off in the opposite direction. One buck, though, charged at him. Castiel looked to see Lucifer already on the doe, so he ran around the male deer and jumped on the its back, scratching and biting all the while.

The buck kicked him off and ran in the direction of the rest of the herd, fear making him retreat. Castiel sighed and then ran to aid his brother, praising that it was a small herd and were small deer. "I see you didn't need any help," He pranced over, looking at their meal in delight. "She was already weak, probably old." Lucifer replied, staring at their well earned food. "Eat?" Castiel asked, as this was the first time they successfully caught a deer. 

Lucifer nodded and Castiel felt a twang of sympathy for the deer before it was overtaken by the raging hunger he had suppressed for weeks, surviving on nuts and berries that were safe for the longest time. He ate his fill, plopping beside the carcass and lying his head on the deers neck. Blood stained his muzzle, but it didn't really matter to him, as he was full for the first time in who knows how long. "That was the best meal I've tasted." Castiel sighed in content, letting out a purr of some sort when his brother licked his snout clean. "Going to regret it later." Lucifer mused, lying beside his brother and closing his eyes. 

Neither of their stomachs were all the way used to raw meat, and they had thrown up the contents of their stomachs the first dozen times they caught a rabbit or small animal. It was mainly the reason why they ate berries for their diet. "It feels like indigestion now," Castiel would've shrugged if he could, "at least our stomachs are becoming like steel now." Lucifer nodded sluggishly, nodding off. 

Castiel didn't stop him, because he knew how much he needed sleep now. Lucifer had been the one standing guard as he slept, so now it was time to return the favor. His head lifted and he checked to make sure nobody was around before settling himself closer to Lucifer, curling around him to give him heat. The days were getting colder and shorter, which made both of them nervous. They had no idea where to go, as they were new there. They would be lucky if they made it out of winter alive. 

He wondered what would've happened if they chose to carry on by the Forest and head to the Middle pack. Anna surely would've accepted them, which is why Castiel had chosen to go there, but Lucifer's words had resonated within him. Michael _would_ look there for them first, the Forest would be the last place he'd look. One thing led to another, and now Castiel was watching over his tired older brother. Satisfaction made his chest rumble lightly, and he lazily looked around once again.

Still alone. Castiel thought a pack would've chased them off for their meal, but apparently not. Today, luck was on their side for once and it was an amazing feeling to finally experience during the hardship they were going through. "Hm?" Lucifer stirred, making Castiel frown. He needed the rest, and although being a light sleeper in these parts was needed, Castiel was on watch and he had no reason to spring into action. "Nothing, go back to sleep," He spoke softly, laying his head over Lucifer's in a manner to tell him everything was fine—he was fine. 

Lucifer made a noise of protest but settled back down in a comfortable position, his breaths calming as he was lulled back into sleep. Castiel relaxed and closed his eyes for a second before flashing them open, sitting up to rid himself of the need to sleep. His nose picked up on the lingering scent of wolves who were there months ago, and their scents hadn't lifted. Castiel guessed it was a pack who stayed there for awhile. 

"Hmm, we're fine." Castiel said aloud for an unknown reason, putting his head back down over his sleeping brother. "For now, everything is fine." The words stilled any battering insecurities, calming him down enough to take deep, appreciative breaths. This was their first time being in the Forest that there wasn't anyone trying to kill them or scare them off. 

That moment lasted for five hours, Castiel staying up and guarding over his vulnerable brother. No one stumbled across them, and Castiel had a feeling that went with them all heading to find warmer weather to survive the winter. Lucifer woke again, looking well rested. They got up to stretch, eating some more and Castiel having to rest a little more because his stomach was acting up against the raw meat. 

"Five hours?" Lucifer asked, surprised. Castiel nodded, willing the cramps to go away. "How do you know?" The omega got up and ignored the less painful twists of his stomach. "I counted, sixty seconds for a minute and then marked it down as I started counting the next one. Sitting watch for five hours is quite boring." Lucifer barked out a laugh, and Castiel couldn't help but join him, a jovial feeling surrounding them. 

"I think we can stay here," Castiel said after they stopped laughing, and Lucifer shook his head. "The food is going to places warmer, and the berries and nuts will die as the trees hibernate." "Don't they die for the winter but come back in the spring?" Castiel questioned, walking off track and Lucifer corrected him. "That's not the problem! The problem is that if we don't follow the food, we won't survive." Castiel nodded and understood the seriousness, but he just wanted to go back to the time where he could enjoy life without fearing for his. 

Not much more was said on the topic and they traveled sullenly, heads low and ears poised with their noses to be ready in case someone stumbled upon them. Suddenly, Castiel looked up in surprise, watching as white flurries fell from the sky. He was appalled at them, as back in the Novak pack it never snowed. "Look, Luce," Castiel said with wonder in his voice as he remembered his childhood of building small igloos and snowmen and having snowball fights. "This isn't good, Cassie." Lucifer warned, his pace stepping up and Castiel followed suit, nodding.

"Yes, yup, very bad." He agreed, hiding his want to try and catch a snowflake in his mouth. The traveled much more quickly, and Castiel managed to deter Lucifer to let them drink much needed water. They didn't bathe, however, because if they did the water would make them more susceptible to getting hypothermia. Their fur wasn't used to harsh winters, so they had the short end of the stick. 

Castiel wasn't counting this time, so he had no idea how much time passed before he was practically glued to Lucifer's side to seek warmth and give his brother the little he had. "Luce," He whimpered, muscles seizing up from the cold of the now formed blizzard. How the weather changed so fast and deadly was beyond him: being in a winter climate was new to him. Lucifer kept going, head bent to try and protect Castiel from the harsh winds. 

They kept forging on, but Castiel had enough and roughly shoved his brother to the side when they passed a cave. In a flurry of limbs, they fell into the warm cave, Lucifer growling. "We have to—" "We need to rest and gather our strength." Castiel snarled, forcing Lucifer down and lying by him as he shivered violently. "We have to wait for this snow to stop." Lucifer was tense but slowly relaxed, giving in. "Yeah," he murmured, body shaking too. "I guess your right." 

Castiel closed his eyes, letting out a breath that he could've seen if his eyes were opened. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried what will happen to us if we stay here any longer." Lucifer apologized, nuzzling his brother affectionately. "It's fine, we'll be fine." Castiel comforted his brothers worries, although they sparked his like a fire taking to oil. "We'll be fine." 

It was concerning that he didn't believe his own words.


	4. The Alpha's

Castiel jumped out and grabbed the rabbit, feeling an ounce of guilt for killing it. _It's for the greater good,_ he told himself, trotting back over to where his brother was. Lucifer was distracted by a set of paw prints in the snow, his hair standing up. 

They had resided for a day until the blizzard called down before setting out again. Lucifer was much better at keeping their needs in check instead of focusing on getting to warmer places, and Castiel was better at adjusting more to the seriousness. Winter used to be fun, but now it was deadly. 

He dropped the rabbit, staring at his brother. "I caught us something," Castiel said slowly, taking a tentative step forward. Lucifer was shivering terribly, and Castiel knew he was trying—and failing—to not show it. His head turned and his eyes looked grave. "We've caught up to a pack." 

His balance faltered and Castiel fell forward and landed on his face, a pained whine leaving his mouth. Lucifer was by his side in an instant, heart pounding and ear pricked to hear if any of the wolves near them attacked. "Get up," he whispered, nudging him, not taking a glance at the meal Castiel caught. "What do you mean there's another pack?" His blue eyes were panicked, and he got back up clumsily. 

"I don't know." Lucifer's fur stood up, a low growl rumbling in his chest. The two brothers stilled, though, when another growl joined his. A skinny wolf emerged from the bushes, eyes feral and growls threatening. Castiel and Lucifer looked far better off than him, which was surprising. "Give it," the wolf snarled, eyes trained on the dead rabbit. It's eyes flickered up to stare into Castiel's, and Lucifer stepped in front of him. 

"No." He stated, keeping their eyes locked just long enough that it would be considered a challenge. The wolf let out a howl and suddenly more wolves showed themselves, bodies malnourished and eyes crazy. "Give it to them," Castiel had his tail tucked between his legs, and he took steps backwards. "They want it more than us." Lucifer tried to object, but another wolf, that wasn't the first, lunged and latched its jaws on Castiel's back leg. Snarling ensued, and Lucifer clawed its face, jaws biting down on its neck and letting it fall limp. 

The fight was over in less than a minute. None of the other wolves made any advancement, Castiel limping away. Lucifer stared at the apparent lead alpha, the one they spoke to first. He guessed the reason they look famished was because they couldn't catch food: either that or other packs drove them away because they were weaker. It was obvious they would pick on two lone wolves. He eyed him and the rest of his pack once more. Just as Lucifer turned his back to follow his brother, the alpha attacked. 

He didn't see it coming, why would he still attack even after they gave them the pathetic rabbit and were leaving? That one wolf made a mistake, one that even it's own pack acknowledged. Lucifer snarled but was dragged to the ground by the alpha, who was on his back with his teeth lodged in his shoulder. A painful howl was ripped from his throat as the lead alpha was jolted off, his teeth ripping out some of his flesh. The cold made the open wound sting, and he glanced back to see his brother in a frenzy, claws scratching and mouth snapping.

Lucifer was momentarily stunned. Before, Castiel would cower and run away because he was weaker, but here he was now; attacking the lead alpha who was the strongest in the pack. His reverie was broken, however, when another wolf tore at his brother from behind, making it two against one. Lucifer was over in an instant, jaws around their neck and flinging them off into the bushes. Again, another wolf was on his back, and he shook violently to get them off to no avail. 

Castiel, on the other hand, was like a rabid wolf. He was serving low blows and tearing at the lead alphas face. His leg felt like dead weight marred with pain, but he kept going. The other wolf threw him off, making him let out a long whine. The alpha charged at a member of his pack, swiping his paw at him. The poor wolf tried to eat the rabbit, but it was reserved for the lead alpha. 

The wolf on Lucifer jumped off, out of its mind in hunger. It bounded straight to the rolling pair and joined in, giving Lucifer a chance to run. Castiel saw and got up, trotting away the fastest he could, mind reeling. To him, that pack was batshit crazy. Why would they all fight over that small rabbit? Surely they knew only one of them would get it, and it would be in favor of their leader. He shook his head as he trailed after his brother. _Hunger can cause crazy things._

Once they were far enough, Lucifer slowed and licked his brothers wounds. Castiel did the same, flinching as his leg became stiff. "They're all going to die, one rabbit won't change anything." Castiel growled bitterly, sneezing when a light dusting of snow fell from a branch above them. "It doesn't matter now, all that does is that we need to keep moving." Lucifer stared down at his younger brother with concern when he flopped down on the snow covered ground. The white integrated in his fur, becoming red as his leg bled. "No."

The youngest Novak closed his eyes and let out a breath, tired. "I'm tired of being on the go. I want to lay down. Just for a bit." Lucifer bit back the urge to make him get up and move, knowing it would be useless since his brother was stubborn. "We just escaped from a pack of foaming-at-the-mouth wolves. We can't afford to stay put in case they come back. We stand no chance against a pack." Castiel opened his eyes and stared at his brother. "No, they're back tracking. I don't know why, but they think there's still going to be food back there." He stretched slightly, whining as his leg spasmed painfully. 

Lucifer felt hopeless that he couldn't ease his brothers pain, so he opted to distract him by talking. "Then I guess we can stay in one place for awhile. Is a week enough?" Castiel watched as he lowered himself to the snow and laid down, his torn neck covered in the snow. "Keep your neck there," he said softly, watching his brothers eyes close in silent pain. "The snow will freeze the blood there, like a clot to keep you from bleeding out." Lucifer pawed weakly at Castiel's hind leg, kicking snow up on it.

"At least take your own advice." The two Novak's laid in the snow, eyes closed as they slept. It was a bad place, and it wasn't very smart, but that's what they wanted. And when Novak's wanted something, they got it. 

 

—

 

Castiel woke up in a dizzy, not knowing where he was. His first reaction was to jolt up, so he did and he found that his body was shaking like a leaf in the wind from the cold. His nose lifted to the wind, his mind already awake. He smelt faint traces of a wolf, which made his heart freeze to be gripped by cold fear. Castiel swiveled his head and limped to his brother, nudging him with his muzzle. Nothing.

Confusion swept over him, and he pawed at his brother with a whine. Lucifer's eyes finally cracked open, and his body was like Castiel's. "Get up, we shouldn't have fallen asleep in the open." Castiel pranced anxiously, prodding his brother to get up. His sandy and brown wolf got up and he stumbled after a step. "I can't," he panted, looking at his increasingly panicking brother. "my shoulder, it's so stiff and it hurts..." Lucifer complained, and Castiel turned his head to smell the wind. The smell of the unknown wolf was blowing at him, with the smell of another. 

Castiel felt adrenaline pump through his veins and he put his head under Lucifer's middle, lifting him onto his back. His frame was fairly big, almost the same size of his. Sometimes people would mistake him for an alpha, but they always degraded him in the end for being such a tall omega. He was only six feet tall, but apparently that was too tall. Lucifer lifted his head in sudden interest, eyes looking blurred. "I'm just moving us to a more hidden place," he reassured him, not wanting Lucifer to try and strain himself if he found out about the scents. 

"It smells different," he mumbled but let it go, dropping his head and closing his eyes. Castiel kept his back leg off the ground and limped and hopped to a bush. He grumbled when he couldn't make room for both of them and moved on, eyes scanning his surroundings as his muscles grew weaker. Suddenly, they landed on a wide tree, an opening to get in it. Castiel went over and let his brother off him at the entrance. "Go in," he urged, feeling anxious that his brother was not acting himself. 

That wound must've messed him up. 

Lucifer weakly managed to wriggle in, curling up as small as he could. Castiel wanted to crawl in, they would be warmer together, but there was no room. He settled for lying in a bush beside the tree, curling up tightly and keeping watch. He'd be damned if he let his brother get killed. Castiel pressed forward slightly, seeing much clearer. His blue eyes latched on a large brown wolf sniffing around where they used to be. 

"I swear I saw two wolves. They looked hurt. There's even blood from where they were laying." The wolf, who Castiel assumed was an alpha, looked behind him, as if there was someone there. It made his heart hammer fast from the alpha pheromones wafting off him. Castiel kept looking, and the brown wolf turned his way, it's brown eyes scanning around their hiding spot. "It's stronger over here, wait there." It trotted over, and Castiel shrank back, watching carefully as the, from what Castiel could now tell, male sniffed by a bush near him. 

He got dangerously close to the tree and Castiel slipped out a warning growl accidentally. He shut up as soon as it came out, by the wolf heard and turned its head to his bush. "Hello?" He stepped forward and Castiel let out another growl, much louder and feral this time. The other wolf already found him, might as well make him back off. 

"Hey—" Castiel tensed as he heard another male, and he let out a loud rumbling growl, almost sounding like an alpha. It surprised him, and the other wolf said something that kept the other one away. "We—I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, you looked hurt." Castiel didn't respond, only letting out a snarl when he took a step forward. The brown wolf stopped and stayed at a distance, looking to his right where the other wolf stayed. 

"Um, where's your friend?" "I'm not letting you near him. Or me." Castiel finally responded, and the wolf nodded solemnly. "We can help, you know," he said after a thought. "We don't need your help." Suddenly, a nose touched him from behind and Castiel sprinted out and straight into another bush, ferocious growls and snaps leaving his mouth. The brown wolf let out a frustrated sigh, glaring as a dark blonde wolf pulled its head out from where Castiel had been hiding. "He's an omega, I'm surprised, you sounded like an alpha a moment ago." 

Dread filled Castiel as he realized that was another alpha, and his chest rumbled non stop. "Get away from me!" He snarled, heart pounding. Another low growl joined Castiel's, and his heart skipped. It was Lucifer, and he had given away his spot. "Stay in your spot!" Castiel barked, not wanting to have his brother get attacked. The brown wolf, as Castiel watched, went over and swatted the other wolf harshly. "Dude," he growled. The other male just shoved him back in response.

It went silent before the blond one spoke up. "Is he hiding in a _tree_?" Castiel stayed silent, backing up slowly and quietly. He was out of the bush and into another when the brown one walked over to him, earning himself a swipe at from Castiel. "Pl-please," Castiel's voice trembled as he remembered what omegas were suppose to be used for. "don't take me." The brown wolf crawled to his stomach and his brown eyes connected with his blue ones. He couldn't see his full frame, only his eyes, which Castiel was grateful for. 

"I told you, we're not going to hurt you." 

"That's what alpha's do." 

A loud growl emitted all of a sudden, the blond one looking positively angry. Lucifer ignored his pain and tensed to jump out when Castiel darted across and managed to squeeze himself in the tree with him. His scent practically oozed fear. They pressed against each other, bodies close and breaths mingling together. "Leave," Lucifer spoke now, angry the alpha was scaring his brother. His head lowered to the ground, his cold blue eyes catching the green ones of the other alpha's. 

Brown ones intercepted and his eyes widened. "Please let us help you, once you heal you can leave." The other alpha showed his teeth in displeasure. "What? Sam, no—" Sam shut him up with his tail smacking him in the face. "We won't hurt you, I promise, please." Castiel and Lucifer were cramped, uncomfortable. Their blue eyes looked into each other's and Lucifer sighed crawling out. Castiel scrabbled, whimpering at him to not go. 

Lucifer stood tall, ignoring his stiff shoulder. Blood began to trickle out of it again, but he ignored it. Castiel shuffled out after, laying low to the ground and putting his head over his brothers throat. His tail was pinned tightly on his rump, shielding it from hostile want. Sam, Castiel guessed, looked at their skinny, muddy and slight shivering forms with sympathy. The alpha took a step to them, and Lucifer snapped his jaws at him, putting Castiel behind him in a flash. 

The alpha widened his eyes and began to rumble, but Sam pushed him away, whispering to him and making him calm down. "Follow me, Dean will run ahead to the pack and have our medic prepare a place for you guys to stay at while you heal." Castiel wearily watched the alpha run off hesitantly, but relaxed when his wolf disappeared from sight. The three of them moved slowly: Lucifer's shoulder, neck, and back making him slow while Castiel's leg made him drag it uselessly. He was still fearing the alpha, even though he was docile and seemed the better of the two. "You can leave when you heal, even before that if you want." Sam said, walking slowly beside them. 

Castiel glanced at him and pressed himself closer to Lucifer. "Why?" He asked after a few minutes, watching surprise register on the other wolfs face. "Because it would stick with me if I just let two wolves die when I could've done something." Lucifer eyed Sam out of the corner of his eye, stopping with Castiel as they smelt the various scents of other wolves. Sam proceeded, urging them forward slowly. No wolves were milling about, and Castiel relaxed as Sam led them to a den. 

"You can stay here for now, but we'll have to keep moving." His eyes turned to look at the raggedy pair before turning. "Ellen will be here to clean your wounds, but it would help if you cleaned off in the lake nearby." Castiel shook his head quickly, lying down with a sigh of relief. "We'll just get colder." In reality, Castiel didn't want him to find out they smelt like a Novak, he knew civilians weren't wanted in the wild. Sam looked concern, nodding slowly before backing away. "She'll be here quickly." He went off to another den, slipping in. 

Lucifer relaxed and fell down, too tired to move anymore. The need to protect his omega brother had driven him this far, but now that there wasn't any immediate danger, he could rest easy. Castiel snuggled into him, gathering warmth from him as he did the same. "Do you trust them?" He asked after a moment, yawning. Lucifer just sighed and closed his eyes. "No, but they're helping us. As soon as we're better, we're leaving." 

 

Turns out that would be a lot longer than they were expecting.

Castiel stayed in the den with Lucifer the whole first day. Ellen had come in and fixed them up, which made Castiel tremble with thanks. But, she left news that put a damper on their plan to leave as soon as possible. Lucifer would have to rest easy and not put strain on his body for _months_ , and Castiel had apparently ripped an important muscle in his leg, so he would be on rest for months too. It would be summer by the time they would be healed. 

The wolves eventually came back out, scaring them into hiding. Castiel was pretty sure the lead alpha had ordered them to hide while they came in. His blue eyes watched carefully, analyzing the attitudes of every wolf. They all avoided coming in their vicinity. They weren't in their pack, therefor they were most likely dangerous. 

"What's happening?" Lucifer asked, head lifting slightly before dropping back down. Even the slightest movements hurt him now that he'd put his muscle to rest. "Still ignoring us. That brown wolf and the one that accompanied him haven't shown. Neither has their leader." Castiel crept closer up, so he could get a clearer look. "They're gathering, and leaving? They're leaving!" Panic crept in his voice, declaring Castiel's fears right. 

They shouldn't have trusted the wolf, they were leaving them alone and weak. Castiel was a fool to believe them even for the slightest second. Lucifer tried to get up, but only ended up moving in an uncomfortable position. A loud bark sounded from him, and Castiel sprung up into action. He nuzzled his brother, who was whining in pain. After a few minutes of coaxing, Castiel got him back to his original position. 

The moment he turned around, he fell to the ground. Their eyes were all trained on his half shown form, and he didn't like it. "Hey!" Castiel resumed his watch, turning every now and then to comfort his restless brother. "We need to be quick, so let's go and come back quickly." The sandy blond wolf appeared, and his interest peaked significantly. Why were they listening to him? He was just an alpha—unless he was the lead alpha. His stomach dropped in sickness. 

Their den made no noise until after they left, and only then did Castiel stand up. "I'm going to see if I can get us something," he whispered before slinking off, back leg off the ground as he hobbled. He almost made it when a female voice barked at him. "Where do you think you're going?" His body froze, tail instinctively clamping down to cover himself. Castiel turned his head, teeth slightly bared. His nose picked up their scent, and his relaxed significantly, lips covering his teeth again. 

She was an omega. But even then, omegas could do damage out here if you weren't weary. "Hungry." Was all that he said, eyes flickering over to see his brothers eyes trained on him, telling him he would get up if she caused him any trouble. Her friendly brown eyes lit up, muddy red wolf showing no signs of attacking. "I'm Charlie! Nice to meet you." Her tail wagged, and Castiel stared at her in surprise.

She was the first wolf that initiated that she wanted to be friends with him. Castiel's heart thumped painfully, and he couldn't help the one small wag that his tail did. Charlie's tail wagged harder when she saw the split second wag, sidling up to him quickly. 

Castiel looked at Lucifer, and he had relaxed and thumped his tail a few times to say he was fine. Castiel nodded and Charlie led him away from his small closure of safeness. "I'm the tracker for the pack, but I stayed back this time because Ed and Harry wanted to track by themselves. What's your name? I saw you come in but you guys were quick to keep to yourselves. I'm quite sociable, so I wanted to meet you two." Castiel was overwhelmed with her words, and he shrunk down when they passed another wolf. "Castiel..." he said softly, voice barely heard over the strong wind. 

Charlie tilted her head and stopped him outside another den that smelled of her. "Castiel? What about that other wolf? Ellen was very concerned for the bite marks on his shoulder." Castiel bristled slightly, and he adverted his eyes. "My brother...he's my brother." She looked at him with sadness, and he couldn't stand it. "What?" He said a bit harshly, widening his eyes slightly in shame. Charlie was being nothing but nice, and here he was snapping at her. 

"Nothing, sorry." She showed her teeth in a friendly way, like a smile. After that, she kept up the conversation, which was mainly one sided. It went on for awhile before Castiel put his nose up, smelling the return of the rest of her pack. "I need to go." He said quickly, limping off without another word. It was the longest sentence he had spoken to her. "Oh, okay. See you later!" Her tail was like a rotor, and as Castiel settled back in his spot by his brother, he realized she was nothing but a friendly wolf. 

The rest of the pack, on the other hand, was not friendly in his opinion. Especially alphas. But that was just his opinion on all alpha's. Sam, the brown wolf, trotted over to Charlie and they exchanged a few words, his brown eyes going over to where Lucifer and him resided. He supposed she was talking about earlier. A light brown wolf came out of nowhere, a pup that was brown and sandy trailing after her clumsily. She sidled up next to the lead alpha, who was the one who so rudely invaded Castiel's hiding space the other day. 

He supposed that was his mate and pup. His cold blue eyes stared as they all ate what the caught, which was one deer. The green eyes met his, and the stare was held far longer than what was considered appropriate. It was the length of one that meant it was a challenge, but Castiel broke it off and curled up beside his brother, ignoring the pack. "I'll get us food later." Castiel said quietly, his brother licking him warmly. 

"It's fine. What did that red wolf want?" Castiel shivered and huddled closer to him, drawing warmth and giving it. "She just wanted to talk to me. She's quite friendly, Luce. And an omega." Their conversation was cut off when a wolf sniffed outside their den. Castiel, albeit unwillingly, got up and went around, tail pressed down and body compressed to look smaller than he actually was. He still hid behind the den, though, when he sensed it was an omega. "What?" Lucifer replied for him, chest rumbling in a warning to tell them to back up. 

They did, and Castiel scanned them over. He was a small wolf, smaller than him, with a slightly dirty blonde coat. He dropped whatever was in his mouth and grinned at them. "Sammy told me to give this to you, he's got a big heart. Also, you guys look starved." Castiel peeked at him, coming out some more. In a flash, he snatched the food and dropped it back in front of his brother. "I'm—" "Gabriel!" Castiel saw as the large brown wolf trotted over, Sam. 

"Did you give them the food? I told you not to eat it!" "What? The omega took it faster than light!" Sam looked at Castiel, who's eyes were hard. "You know, you don't have to look so weary all them time." Gabriel snarked, and Lucifer growled in response, listening in. "I can hear you, _omega,_ " Lucifer sounded cold, and Castiel resided back to his side, hiding from their view. "Chill, I was just saying I mean no harm." It went silent, and Castiel peeked to see that Sam was pushing him away from them, leaving them alone.

Castiel was grateful for the little act. 

 

Charlie came and talked to him every day. Sometime he would get out and walk a bit with her, always minding his leg, but sometimes he would stay by his brother and she'd lay outside their den and talk with them both. It was refreshing that she didn't give up, and she became the one that would bring them food. At least, sometimes.

One day, she didn't come. Castiel searched for her, but she was nowhere in sight. "Charlie's on her heat right now," Gabriel later explained as traipsed over with their food.

"You know, one day you're gonna have to come out and get the food yourself." "Today's not the day." Lucifer snapped back, still miffed on how he treated Castiel when they first met. "I like you, you're feelings don't get hurt easily," Gabriel laid outside their den, talking to them. "I don't even know you're name." Castiel watched his brothers alpha pheromones flare slightly before he suppressed them for his sake. "It's none of your business." Lucifer replied, wishing he could get up and see clearly what everyone looked like. Going on his scent alone wasn't ideal, especially since his had gone down after all the swipes he had taken to his nose.

Castiel listened to them bicker, playing referee and growling lowly when one of them went too far. This went on for the whole duration of Charlie's absence, and even when she came back, Gabriel stayed and talked with Lucifer as Charlie talked to Castiel.

It warmed Castiel's heart, and he considered them allies instead of enemies. Almost like friends. By that time, the brothers had been stuck there healing for about a month and a half. "We're gonna have to move again soon," Charlie said as she laid outside their den, "I overheard Dean saying so. Just a couple miles or so where it's not so bad because a storm is coming over here." Castiel stayed silent before replying, as talking to her had become significantly easier. "What about...us?" Charlie made a noise like she was laughing. "You're coming! I wouldn't let Dean leave you guys here, neither would Sam and Gabriel." Gabriel, who was by her, spoke up. 

"Hey, don't speak for me!" He protested and Castiel laid on his stomach, stretching his torso. "What's your name anyways?" Gabriel asked, and Castiel gave his brother a look. People didn't like his brothers name, and whenever he said it people usually took offense. "It's Luce." Lucifer said after a moment of hesitation, going by a nickname Castiel often called him. Castiel grinned, because now he had to call him by the other nickname, Luci. He didn't like that one, but Castiel loved it. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends, Luce." Lucifer settled his head on his paws and sighed. 

"We have to leave when we heal." Charlie, who had been silent, objected. "What? No, you guys are like the coolest! I mean, Dorothy is pretty freaking hot and awesome, but—" "Your leader isn't happy we're even here," Castiel said stiffly, still having a fear and deep hatred of all alphas besides his brother. 

He would no longer say Michael was his brother.

Castiel got up and whispered to his brother before limping off, hiding in the trees and going down to the water source. He laid by the edge, gently lapping up some of the water before he felt someone sit beside him. "Charlie?" He asked, turning his head before freezing. "It's Dean, actually." The alpha stared down at him coolly, and Castiel shoved down his fear and turned his gaze to the water. His reflection showed petrified eyes, and he lowered them even more. 

"I just wanted to see how your healing process was going, Ellen said you had some bad injuries." Castiel pleaded in his head, wishing, if anything, the alpha would leave him alone. "It's going fine," he mumbled, muscles so tense that it was starting to hurt. 

Dean stared at the omegas dirt ridden back, seeing he muscles ripple underneath in unsaid tension. It looked painful so he drew back the dominating pheromones and settled beside him with a sigh. "I'm not here to hurt you." 

"I wasn't aware of that..." Castiel blinked in distaste. "alpha." Dean looked horrified, and he snorted. "Call me Dean, being called that isn't for me." Castiel bit back the terror and stared Dean in the eyes, his wide with curiosity. "I don't understand, why aren't your trying to mount me?" The brash question made Dean speechless, and his green eyes found Castiel's blue ones in bewilderment. 

"Not all alpha's are like that." Castiel tore his gaze away and ducked his head under the water for a second before taking it out, shaking his head torrentially. Dean flinched but stayed by him, only getting back up in a sitting position. "Where I came from—from the ones we've encountered, none are like you." His eyes glazed over at all the times alpha's attacked him and Lucifer, just to get a chance to fuck him.

Something he didn't want.

Dean stared at the omega, sizing him up. He was different from the ones in his pack, and his past from before he met them was something that worried him. From his view on alpha's, he knew no good experiences came out of being by them besides his brother. "When you get better," he stretched and Castiel stared at him with confusion. "I'll alert the pack you and your brother will hunt with us." 

"But you said, insinuated really—"

"I know, but people change their minds. Or wolves." 

Dean turned and left silently, taking the way where you would be seen by everyone, the one Castiel refused to take. A strange warmth spread in his chest, leaving Castiel breathless. He stood up, still staring at where the alpha left. What a strange alpha, he didn't seem like he had the instinct to want to breed him and use him to create, by chance, more omegas. Castiel shook his head once more and went back to the den he shared with his brother, slinking back in and lying by him with content. 

Gabriel, however, ruined the mood. "I forgot your name, what is it?" "Luce, I just fucking told you." Gabriel snorted and Castiel felt his tail thump happily a few times, Lucifer looking at him in surprise. "The other one, dumbass!" "Cas-Castiel." He hesitated halfway, thinking he should give a nickname when he realized he already told Charlie his actual name. 

Lucifer looked up at the sky before sighing and letting out a big yawn. "I'm going to sleep, go back to your alpha's." He sleepily said, Charlie barking out that she was a happy and single wolf. Gabriel just cackled and teased him if he was grumpy he didn't have an omega to crawl home to him. "I have my brother," Lucifer simply responded and Gabriel laughed before leaving, going to Sam.

Lucifer felt his heart pang at the joke, though. It faded as he stared at his brother falling asleep, eyes slipping close. He didn't need an omega or anyone when he had his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was extra long! Sorry about the long wait, I went out of town for the weekend and had a busy few days (: finally updated, and since I felt bad about the wait I made it the longest chapter yet. They might just stay this long...


End file.
